deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noob Saibot vs Yang Xiao Long
Description They are both gifted fighters and are the older sibling of one of the main protagonist of their respected series. Whoever dies, is a noob but who will be? Interlude Wiz: So... A gifted fighters, as one is villain and one is a hero. Boomstick: Creepy vs Beautiful, who used to be the older sibling. Wiz: Noob Saibot, the resurrected ninja of darkness and the brother of Sub-Zero. Boomstick: And Yang Xiao Long, the sister of Ruby Rose! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Noob Saibot Wiz: Mortal Kombat is a deadly tournament dictated by the Elder God to decide the fate of the entire worlds. Boomstick: The tournament can be way too brutal! Wiz: Bi-Han was the original Sub-Zero, one of the most powerful and devout warriors of the Lin Kuei clan. He was a cold-blooded vicious assassin whose soul had become corrupted from years of violence and killing. Boomstick: Bi-Han is also the older brother of the current Sub-Zero, Kuai Liang. Wiz: He was murdered by Scorpion, but he was resurrected by the sorcerer, Quan Chi in Netherrealm. Boomstick: He was now known as Noob Saibot! Wiz: Noob Saibot desires not only to remain in the Netherrealm, but to conquer and rule it. Boomstick: Noob Saibot possessed incredible control over the element of ice, he could easily deep freeze opponents! Wiz: He can teleports to the other side of the screen and punches his opponent from behind, that's called Confusing Teleport. Boomstick: His weapon of choices are shurikens, along with scythe. Also, Noob Saibot was able to transform himself into an oily substance to cross vast distance and to teleport. Wiz: Hidden Claw is when he shoots out a spear on a rope at his opponent, dragging them over to him, allowing a free hit. Boomstick: He stole it from Scorpion! Wiz: To be honest, you're right. Anyway, Noob Saibot can summons Smoke from the air, who then appears and kicks the opponent in the face. This was called Death from Above. Boomstick: And the Dark Shadows is when Smoke was summoned by Noob Saibot, and he punches the opponent from behind. Wiz: Noob Saibot can do scissor kick to his opponent, which is called Slide Tackle. Boomstick: Noob Saibot can sends out a ghostly fireball which disables the opponent's special moves and blocks, it used to be called Disabler but now it's renamed Ghostball. This ability conflicts with Spirit Ball when equipped. Wiz: Noob Saibot can create teleports, and can make a brutal fatalities. Boomstick: Of course he could! He's dark and badass! Noob Saibot: I have no flaws, Quan Chi perfected me. Yang Xiao Long Wiz: Yang is the daughter of Raven Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long, she was born two years before her half-sister Ruby Rose. Boomstick: Her father was a huntsman who taught at Signal Academy and a former member of a team. Wiz: Taiyang was in love with Summer Rose, the mother of Ruby. Boomstick: Raven abandoned Yang, how cruel. Wiz: She been trained by her uncle, Qrow Branwen. She also accepted into Beacon Academy. Boomstick: When Yang gets angry, her eyes will turn red and her hair produces fire! Wiz: Yang also has the motorcycle called Bumblebee. Boomstick: Wait, this Bumplebee? Wiz: No, it's just a motorcycle. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: Anyway, the creatures called Grimm run wild, entire cities was getting killed. Fortunately, the Huntsman and Huntresses protected them. Boomstick: Yang fit right in and soon found herself a member of the team, RWBY. Wiz: Like most Huntresses, Yang can manifest her soul as an Aura. Boomstick: Yeah, Aura can be used to block attacks and heal minor wounds. Wiz: Her Aura has a limit. Boomstick: Her Semblance absorbs damage from hits she takes, and unfortunately her Semblance does not increase her Aura's defense. Wiz: She fought Beowolves for a whole day and she also survived being hit like 10000 feet in the air. Boomstick: Damn! She must be very strong! Wiz: Adam Taurus cut off Yang's arm, she then suffered from PTSD for months and she has robot arm now. After testing out a new arm for a weeks, she decided to leave to finally find her birth mother. Boomstick: Well, she did. Wiz: Her Ember Celica is like a shotgun gauntlet, that can use momentum of pulses to boost speed and jumps. Boomstick: Yeah and it's also durable enough to take a Shockwave from Adam's Semblance! However, her strong cybernetic arm was made by the Atlesian Military by order of James Ironwood. Wiz: Yang also punched a car with enough force to launch it forward. Boomstick: She's pretty tough and strong! Not only that, she's really badass too! Yang Xiao Long: I may not be faster... But I'm smarter. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Noob Saibot was fighting Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose was defeated and Noob grabs her throat. Noob Saibot: The battle ends here. Yang: Hey! Noob Saibot: Huh? Yang punch Noob Saibot away from Ruby, Noob Saibot stands up. Yang: Ruby! Are you okay? Ruby Rose: I'm... Fine. Yang: '''Go get Weiss and Blake, now. Yang turns her head to Noob, who is standing there. Yang: '''Who are you and what have you done to my sister?! Noob Saibot: I am Noob Saibot, and your sister started this fight. Yang: Noob? Noob Saibot: Yes, that's--''' Yang was continue laughing at the name. Noob Saibot: '''Alright then. Noob Saibot throw a punch, Yang dodges and kicks Noob. Yang: Now, time to get serious here. Noob Saibot jumps in the air and throws shurikens at Yang, who dodges them. Yang doesn't see Noob, but Noob was behind her. Noob kicks Yang's back, then Yang punches Noob's stomach twice and Noob headbutts Yang. Noob Saibot: You seems to be tough, pretty girl. Yang equipped her Shotgun Gauntlets and trying to shoot Noob but Noob teleports and kicks Yang's back. Noob Saibot disappears again, he grabs Yang and slammed her on the ground. Yang quickly kicks Noob in the face, Noob manages to throw shurikens at Yang and Yang dodges. Noob then shoots out a spear on a rope at Yang, dragging Yang over to him, Noob punches Yang in the face and stomach, and Noob manages to slams Yang on the ground. Yang: Ow! Have you never heard about to not hit the girls? Noob Saibot uses a Ghost Ball at Yang, Yang dodges and she starts firing at Noob Saibot. Noob Saibot then summons Smoke, who appears and punches Yang from behind. Noob Saibot then punch Yang hard enough to toss her in the air, Noob Saibot shoots a dark portal into the air which lands on the ground, Yang fell into a portal. Yang fall above Noob, Noob Saibot punches and kicking Yang and he manages to slam Yang. Yang: Ow! No fair! Noob Saibot: There's no need for complaining. As Noob Saibot tries to uppercut at Yang, Yang dodges and land one blow at Noob Saibot's face. Yang Xiao Long keep throwing punches at Noob but keep missing, Yang then manages to kicks Noob Saibot's leg. Noob Saibot pull out his Sickle and he swings his Sickle at Yang but miss, it almost cut Yang's throat. Yang kicks Noob Saibot that tosses him a little miles away. Yang: He is so strong and tough... How can I beat him? Noob Saibot: Your skills are impressive, girl. But know this, you will die. Yang: Sure, creep... Yang was getting angry, her hair was glowing, she clenched her fists together. Noob Saibot throws his shurikens at Yang but unfortunately Yang quickly punches Noob Saibot and slamming him, Noob Saibot disappeared and Yang notices that Noob could be behind her so she turn around before Noob could reappears, Yang punches Noob and she heavily throw a punch that tosses Noob Saibot. Yang: You sure are a noob, aren't you? Noob Saibot: You'll see. Noob Saibot decided to summons Smoke and create a teleport for Smoke, Smoke jump into a teleport, Yang thought Smoke was going to behind her but Smoke reappears in front of Yang and kicks her. Noob Saibot also punches Yang and he throws Yang in the air, he also manages to throw shurikens too. Yang got slammed into ground, Noob Saibot pull out his Sickle and he stabs Yang in the gut. Noob Saibot then jams his hand into the wound, he was pouring dark energy into her body. As a result, his clone crawls out of her mouth, then proceeds to tear her in half from inside. Noob Saibot then throws shurikens at Yang's body, Noob Saibot then was vanished. =Poll= Who will win? Noob Saibot Yang Xiao Long Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Ouch! Poor Yang... Wiz: I think Yang only can outclassed Noob Saibot in Speed while Noob Saibot outclassed Yang in everything. Boomstick: Yang fighting Grimm was impressive but Noob Saibot defeat a god before! That is includes Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth God! Yang also can obviously get beaten by Neopolitan and Adam Taurus. Wiz: Noob Saibot can also defeat Scorpion, Goro and others. He've survived Soulnado, can push the statue of Shinnok with a single kicks, defeated Quan Chi and all of his Fortress Girl Assassins. Advantages: Noob Saibot winner * Stronger * Faster * Durable * Smarter * Experience Disadvantages: Yang Xiao Long loser * Stronger * Faster * Smarter * Less Experience * Can get confused by Noob Saibot's teleportation Boomstick: Looks like Yang was a real noob in this battle! Wiz: The winner is Noob Saibot! Category:Bob6114 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:"Siblings vs Siblings" themed Death Battles Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1